


Cinnamon

by sarkywoman



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: Bored in his new city while waiting for the case to begin, Dirk wastes an evening with a stranger. Friedkin soon finds out they're connected in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

The evenings were the problematic part. Being fifty percent chaos and forty percent enthusiasm (and ten percent fear and trauma locked down nice and quiet), Dirk was normally able to find entertainment during the day. It was exciting, being back in America again. New places to explore, new things to see and new people to meet. Well, in theory.

In practise, the people were proving to be elusive. Dirk had been trying, but for all the famed extroversion of Americans they mostly seemed alarmed by his attempts to strike up conversation. People had been polite, certainly. Some had even been kind. But there had been no attempts to continue with his acquaintance beyond the bus or the queue at the shop.

Maybe it was just as well. The Universe had led him here for a reason and that did not usually end with tea parties and cake. In fact, just pondering the inevitable course of disaster and despair ahead of him was enough to leave Dirk laying on his hotel bed looking at the ceiling in a miserable mood.

“No, enough of that,” he snapped at himself, getting his phone out. There had to be something to do with his time. Patrick Spring would be in touch and until then, Dirk was in a city! Cities had loads of stuff!

He started googling and pondered nightclubs. The last time he went to a club the music had been so _boring_. Some assortment of dirges for people to slowly grind to.

Oh, now that was a thought.

Worrying at his lower lip with indecision, Dirk loaded up a phone app he had not used for a while. He wondered if it might give him the thrill he was craving. He had experienced mixed success with it in the past, some pleasant encounters, one less pleasant one. He had not used it since his recent return to the States, however. It took an update to get into it, then he checked his profile. Not much had changed. His hair was maybe a little different than in his picture, but it was nothing a reasonable person could complain about.

Dirk browsed some pictures, increasingly sure that this was how he wanted to waste some time that evening. It had been a while. He was not entirely sure of American etiquette around that sort of thing but if he was being honest, he had still been figuring that out in England. While common sense would dictate not meeting up with strangers in a strange place, that would limit Dirk's socialisation options to... well, zero.

He enlarged a picture of a rather handsome man taking a shirtless selfie in his bathroom. There was a confidence in his face – he clearly knew how good he looked. Dirk, who had always needed a little while to 'rev his engine' so to speak, was surprised to find the man's body was doing it for him. Pleasant, defined muscles. Probably the man was a frequenter of the gym, looking for a similarly-built stud to enjoy a spot of fun with.

Still, worth dropping him a message. **'Hello'**. As good an opener as any.

The response was swift. **'Hey ;) I haven't seen u here before'**

**'I've just arrived in the area and I'm dreadfully bored.'**

**'Where r u from?'**

Genuine curiosity? Dirk hoped so. Sex was grand, but so was conversation. **'I'm from England.'**

**'U hav an accent?'**

The man's spelling could use improvement, but Dirk was hardly inviting him to appear on University Challenge, so it wasn't worth mentioning really. 

**'Everyone has an accent, but yes, mine is an English one.'**

**'That's hot. Your pic is cute too.'**

Dirk blushed, though he knew such compliments were part and parcel of these exchanges.

**'Thanks. I wasn't sure I'd be to your taste. You seem very--'** He hesitated, stuck on a word to convey his appreciation. **'--well-toned.'** He cringed as soon as he sent it and quickly sent another. **'Handsome, I mean.'** And another. **'I mean you clearly work out a lot. I don't.'**

“Oh god, shut up, Dirk,” he muttered to himself, looking at the shameful spew of messages. He soon received one in response.

**'Can I get another pic to check? Ur profile one is cute.'**

Dirk found himself grinning at the praise, but quickly fell to nerves when he thought about another picture. He certainly didn't have the sort of physique his new acquaintance displayed. But then, wasn't it best to find out now if he was the man's type? If his profile picture had not put him off, maybe it would be okay. Another message came through before he could decide.

**'I could send another first if u want? Like trade?'**

That certainly appealed. **'Sure. That would be nice, if you don't mind.'**

**'Don't mind hang on'**

While the picture that arrived did nothing to ease Dirk's insecurity, he did not regret receiving it. Not at _all_. It was tastefully cropped, or carefully taken, but it did reveal a little more than the man's profile picture. Nicely provocative.

**'I like that.'** Oh god, he sounded so pathetically horny. **'My turn?'**

**'Pls'**

He loosened his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. He had not worn a vest today and he supposed this might do. He kept his shirt on, pulled apart to display his pale skin, with his tie hanging loose around his collar. He lay back on the bed and took the photo. Hardly male model material, but he chose not to dwell on it and sent it right away. HFCinamon would either like it or he wouldn't.

**'Your really cute. Like that your laying down. Gives a guy ideas ;)'**

**'Oh? Do tell. In exquisite detail, please.'**

It took a little while for the next response to come through. **'I'm not really grate at talking about stuff. I'm better at doing stuff.'**

Dirk could imagine the sort. All brawn, no brain. Well, that was alright for a night of fun, wasn't it?

**'In that case would you like to meet up?'** He couldn't quite believe he was offering after so little conversation. It felt rather naughty and a little exciting.

**'Yeah grate. Would ur place be ok?'**

 **'I've got a room at the Perryman Grand. Let's meet & talk a little more about these ideas of yours. But if I don't like them, you will have to leave. Okay?'** There. That made him seem a little less desperate.

Actually, had he gone too far the other way now? Had he been rude?

**'Ok :) What's your name?'**

The same one he put on-screen. **'Dirk Gently.'** He had never bothered coming up with a nickname for an app.

**'Cool. People call me Friedkin.'**

'People call me', not 'my name is'. Intriguing. Dirk gave his room number and phone number then panicked for half an hour.

He barely had anything to tidy, but he tidied anyway. Then he brushed his teeth. He considered undertaking some more... intimate preparation, but he did not want to get ahead of himself. That would certainly come across as too eager.

The phone rang by the bed. Dirk dove onto the mattress to grab it. “Hello?”

“You've got a guest?” The poor bellhop did not sound as though he cared one whit. “Friedkin? No surname.”

“That is my surname,” Dirk heard in the background.

“No first name.”

“Send him up, please,” Dirk said, straining to sound calm.

“Yes, sir.” The phone clicked and Dirk hurried to remake the bed he had jumped on. Clearly it had been far too long since he had done this if simply the prospect of his guest's arrival had him so overwhelmed. 

The knock on the door startled him, but he managed to stop himself from bounding over like an excitable dog. He strolled over, all casual. So casual. When he opened the door, there was unknown-first-name Friedkin, his tight vest barely even a shadow over the impressive physique that Dirk had seen in his photo.

The man smiled warmly. It was good to see he was the same in the flesh as on the app. Some of Dirk's past acquaintances told anecdotes of misadventures in the most unlikely circumstances. But now he was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Hi! Come on in.” Dirk gestured grandly into the room like a butler welcoming someone into a manor house. Friedkin wandered in, looking around. There wasn't much to see beyond the hotel furnishings and Dirk's few possessions.

Dirk suddenly felt extremely awkward, looking at the handsome man in his hotel room who no doubt had expectations of certain events. He blurted, “It feels like I ordered you from a catalogue. Or one of those men's magazines. A mail order thing. Do they still do those? Not for men, obviously, well, the sale of men. I mean... um.”

Friedkin looked at him with eyes wide as he trailed off, then said, “Okay, I don't really know what you're talking about.”

“Nothing, really. Sorry.”

His handsome guest came closer, into Dirk's personal space. “Have you done this before?”

“Oh yes. Not a lot and, well, it has been a while. And in all honesty I generally had a bit more conversation with people before they... showed up.”

This seemed to cause Friedkin some consternation, judging from the deep furrow of his brow. “Do you want me to go?”

“Oh no, not at all. I invited you here, didn't I? I'm just a little surprised at myself is all. Used to a chat beforehand.”

Friedkin shrugged. “Like I said, I'm not great with words but uh... I can try?”

Dirk beamed. “Splendid.” He sat down at the end of the bed and patted the space beside him. Friedkin toed his shoes off into the corner and sat down. “You know, in the past I've chatted to people significantly longer before taking them to bed.”

“Your profile said guys have to be willing to cuddle after.”

“Yes. That's non-negotiable.” At Friedkin's frown, Dirk asked, “Is that going to be a problem?”

Friedkin shook his head. “No. That's... fine. I don't normally do that though.” He seemed to ponder this a moment. “Nobody's ever asked me to before.”

Oh dear. Dirk patted his knee. “Their loss. I'm sure you will prove to be an impeccable cuddler with arms like that.”

With a smile, Friedkin flexed his muscles ever so slightly. A man who knew his worth, it seemed. Visually, at least.

“So why use your surname?”

“It's just what people call me at work. And it's what my friends call me. We all go by our surnames at the gym.”

“Mm-hm.” Damn, it wasn't riveting conversation, was it? “I'm sorry, I'm... not great at this, it must be said. Do you want a cup of tea or something?”

“Something,” Friedkin said with a grin, looking Dirk over in a fairly salacious way. Dirk had not rebuttoned his shirt after unfastening it for his picture earlier and he suddenly felt rather exposed.

After chuckling and looking away like a shy schoolboy, he cleared his throat. “Forward. Not necessarily a bad thing...”

Friedkin shrugged. “I didn't come over for tea.”

“I guess not.” Dirk worried at his lower lip a moment, wondering how to proceed. He could always stop if he wanted to though, couldn't he? He leaned over and planted a kiss on Friedkin's lips.

Perhaps it was a little brief because as soon as he drew back Friedkin was meeting his mouth again, his tongue sweeping gently against Dirk's lips before Dirk realised he should part them. Parting them helped a _lot_ , Friedkin's tongue immediately seeking out Dirk's and brushing against it teasingly. One of his hands slid into Dirk's open shirt, just above his hip, warm and comforting.

When Friedkin eventually pulled away, he licked his lips. “You're a good kisser.”

“I am? I mean, yes. Thank you. I do my best to make it a pleasant experience all-round.” Nobody had ever told him that before. 

“Should I take off my shirt now?”

“Yes please.”

His muscles flexed as he rolled his top up and swung it away from his head onto the floor. Dirk couldn't stop himself from reaching out and splaying a hand over his chest. 

“You really are quite... hmm.”

“Hmm good or hmm bad?”

“Good. Definitely good.” He was probably the most handsome man Dirk had been to bed with, though he was in no mind to give it real consideration at that moment. Not when Friedkin leaned over to him and slid his hand into Dirk's shirt again. He drew his fingers up his side in a teasing touch that almost tickled. Dirk shivered.

“So can I get your shirt off too?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely.”

In a nanosecond Dirk's shirt was a rumpled heap on the floor, tie with it.

“Not _quite_ as well-toned...” he said, so that Friedkin knew that _he_ knew there was a slight muscle gap. 

But the man didn't seem at all bothered. In fact he groaned. “Your accent is so hot. It's killing me.” His lips pressed against Dirk's neck, one of his thumbs rubbing hard at Dirk's left nipple.

“Oohhh... Should I keep talking then?”

“Yeah. Tell me what you want and I'll do it.”

Now there was a tempting proposal. 

“Um. My mind has gone totally blank, you know. It's like when someone asks you to say something into a microphone and you completely lose your command over the English language.”

Friedkin looked up at him, Dirk's neck temporarily abandoned. “You want me to get more naked?”

“That is a fine idea. Yes. Please. More naked.”

So Friedkin stood from the bed and pushed his trousers down to his ankles before kicking them over to the corner of the room. Dirk swallowed at the sight of the athletic body bared to him, black trunks stretched taut over a firm bum. When he turned back to face Dirk, it took a minute to look him in the eye. In fact Dirk's gaze stayed quite low until Friedkin said, “Uh, Dirk?” Then Dirk jolted his gaze up to the man's face so fast he almost hurt his neck.

“Hi! Yes. Very nice. I approve.”

“Could I...” Friedkin waved vaguely to Dirk's trousers. “Get a chance to approve of you? By which I mean, like, take off your pants.”

“Oh, of course. Yes.” 

He unfastened his belt and shimmied out of his trousers, kicking them casually aside. As he looked up he found Friedkin much closer than he realised, moving in for an embrace. His strong hands slid down Dirk's back, cupping his arse through his briefs and squeezing gently. It was hardly fair for things to be one-sided, so Dirk gave his bottom a cheeky squeeze in return.

“You have much nicer pants than me, I'm afraid,” he said, for want of something sexy to say.

“Maybe we should take your pants off then, so I don't have to look at them anymore.”

Dirk grinned up at him. Friedkin looked as though he was trying to radiate sincerity, despite being ridiculously transparent. Dirk kissed him again, enjoying the way Friedkin's hands roamed his body as their mouths met. He pushed forward with his hips, eager to accelerate things and was rewarded with Friedkin's hands shifting straight back to his arse and pulling him closer. For a few minutes they stood there pressing against one another, kissing and cupping and moaning, until Friedkin drew his lips away and said, “I want you under me.”

The breathless desire in the man's voice made Dirk groan and obey pretty much immediately. He crawled onto the bed, then lay on his back, having no further instructions. His nerves were rapidly departing, hurried on their way by the sizeable bulge in Friedkin's underwear. Difficult to fake an interest like that and it was quite the compliment. Dirk had no problem with looking him up and down now, even though he was sure his hunger was plain as day on his face. They were beyond that point now, he felt. 

Friedkin certainly seemed to think so, his gaze just as lascivious as he looked over Dirk sprawled invitingly before him. He shoved his pants down, revealing himself totally to Dirk, who sighed in happy appreciation. Then yelped as his own briefs were pulled down and flung away.

“Excuse you.”

“You wanted to wait?” Friedkin smirked. “Like, do a striptease or something?”

Dirk laughed, the sound a little breathless as Friedkin's lips descended on his neck in a series of sensual kisses. “I'm not sure I have the presence for such a thing.”

“It'd be hot,” Friedkin mumbled, distracted as he ran his hands all over Dirk's skin. He seemed genuinely hungry to touch him, his fingers stirring up a ticklish sensation over Dirk's ribs then a more erotic pleasure as the pads of his fingers moved lower.

“So... um... mmm...” Dirk shifted with restless pleasure as Friedkin caressed him. Nothing too firm, nothing too helpful for his increasing hardness, just teasing strokes _near_ his cock. “How would you like to do this?”

Friedkin's strong shoulders lifted in a shrug. “I'm not fussy. If I get off, I'm good. Uh, you too. You should also get off. But you figured that already, right?”

“Yes, thank you,” Dirk chuckled. “Well, what do you usually do?”

Slowing his touches until he had pretty much stopped moving, Friedkin mused on the question. “Well, it's kinda different from person to person. There's a couple guys I see from time to time – not together,” he added hurriedly.

“Wouldn't judge if you did.” Dirk kicked up lightly to prod him with his toe. “Carry on.”

“Right, well, with them we just quickly screw or have handjobs. Normally on the couch or against a wall or in a bathroom or something. Then there's this lady I see...” Friedkin licked his lips. It made Dirk want to kiss him again, but given they were trying to have a conversation of sorts, he had to settle for stroking his fingers up the strong arm propping Friedkin up above him. “...We have a sort of arrangement where like, she ties me up and stuff. I don't see her as much these days though. Guess she's busy.” He looks back at Dirk's face. “So really, whatever you want is cool. My word's 'cinnamon'.”

“Your word?”

“For if I wanna stop.”

“Oh.” Dirk tried to envisage putting the man in a situation where he would need to stop. “That's not really my sort of thing. I like this, what we're doing. Just sort of... touching.” He swallowed nervously. “I don't mean to sound so inexperienced, it's just been a while. I mean, we could do the whole thing, with... I think I have some lubricant. Scratch that, I _know_ I do.”

“This is fine,” Friedkin said with a smile, curling his hand around Dirk's cock. “If it's fine with you.”

The sound Dirk made in response was not a coherent word. He gripped Friedkin's arm and rutted up into the man's hand. His eyes closed, but he felt Friedkin's leg go over his and the mattress weigh down more evenly and breath warm near his face. Then skin hotter than a palm against his cock, startling him into looking down and seeing Friedkin rub them together. Dirk hooked his leg up around Friedkin's firm thighs and wriggled his hips to get even more friction between their sensitive flesh. 

“Fuck yeah. You want it?”

An odd question. Dirk almost felt too breathless to answer, but he nodded frantically. It really had been far too long since he'd had someone else's hand. Let alone someone else's cock. Friedkin pressed them together with an almost-kneading touch. It might have been a little too much if not for the way the pad of his finger nudged at a particularly sweet spot. Dirk's leg jerked around Friedkin's hips then kept shaking in time with the movement of the man's big hands.

“Babe, you have to tell me you want it.”

“It isn't obvious?”

Friedkin stopped moving his hand, only slight involuntary shifts of his hips giving them any pleasure. “You're not saying it. Don't you do that?”

“I generally let my moaning and squirming speak for me. Do you need me to say it?”

“Uh...” Friedkin fondled them almost absent-mindedly, which was _incredibly_ distracting. “I like hearing it?”

“Then yes, I want it. It being the things you're doing to my body. More. Please.”

That earned a very handsome smile and some vigorous pumping that made Dirk cry out a little louder than he had meant to. As he expressed his pleasure to the headboard, Friedkin took advantage of his craned neck to place kisses all over the skin. Dirk hummed happily and leaned into the sensation. His eyes almost rolled back into his head when Friedkin latched onto a little bit of skin and began to suck.

Finally Dirk had the presence of mind to stop clutching the bedsheets and get one of his own hands between them. Feeling greedy he smoothed his palm all over the delightful sculpture that was Friedkin's chest. Toying with his nipples made his breathing quicken so Dirk did it a little more, enjoying the way that firm arse jerked forward in response, pleasure coursing through both of them as it pushed their cocks together harder.

By the time Dirk got his wandering hand down to their dicks, they had both been leaking steadily for long enough that his grip was slick with their own bodily fluids. His fingers tangled with Friedkin's as they fondled themselves and one another. 

“I'm gonna come,” Friedkin warned him, his hand moving more frantically over them, stroking himself more than Dirk now. He was a handsome sight like this. The muscles in one arm strained to keep him poised over Dirk's body, the other arm was tensed for stroking. 

“Oh, you'll get it all over me.” 

It was just an observation really, but Friedkin swore and stroked only a couple more times before he hit climax. Sure enough he streaked Dirk's belly and chest with thick white liquid, but Dirk's focus was on Friedkin's body, the toned muscles flexing as his cock spurted. It was enough to make Dirk grab for the man's shoulders with his free hand as he hit his own orgasm, stroking himself slowly to eke it out. He didn't realise he was biting his own lip until Friedkin rubbed at it with his thumb. Dirk released it and surrendered to the kiss.

It was a lazy kiss this time, his tongue sleepy and his mouth passively open, a mere kiss receptacle. If recovery time was not a thing, he would have seriously considered offering a blow job. As it was he just yawned when the kiss finished.

“Well that was nice.”

“Yeah, you were good,” Friedkin agreed, laying down beside him. For a while they just lay there, staring at the ceiling and too contentedly sleepy to say anything. Just when Dirk started to wonder about cleaning up, Friedkin dragged up one of the sheets they had almost lost off the bed and cleaned himself on it before handing it over.

Dirk wrinkled his nose at it, but he couldn't be bothered to go to the bathroom and actually get a hot flannel or any of that jazz, so he wiped his belly and cock then threw the sheet to the floor. The poor cleaner, having to deal with such atrocious sheets. Maybe he should just burn it. No, it was a hotel, that sort of thing probably happened all the time.

He turned to Friedkin and wriggled closer to him. The man cleared his throat. “Uh...”

“You had better not be weaselling your way out of cuddles.”

“It's getting kinda late.” As evidenced by his yawn after the comment.

“Well then you had best stay. You promised cuddles.”

“A cuddle.”

“One will suffice, yes.”

Friedkin opened his arms and Dirk pressed against him, making a happy sound to show his gratitude for the way those strong arms wrapped around him afterwards. It might have just been some dude from the internet, but at least it was someone.

And the thing about one hug, of course, is that if you're not careful it can last all the way through to morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo Friedkin woke up in a strange place. He immediately fell back on his survival skills, sitting straight upright and reaching for his gun.

His gun wasn't on the bedside table. His pants were across the room. 

Oh wait, it was that hotel room with the cute guy.

Dirk (what was his last name...) grumbled as he woke up, making nonsense sounds as he stretched. His hair was all scruffy, not like last night when he'd been well-styled. It was actually kind of cuter this way. Last night's cuddle had been forced on him but this morning Hugo felt like he wouldn't actually mind giving out another one. Dirk blinked up at him, for a second looking about as confused as Hugo had felt. Then he smiled brightly. Like sunshine.

“Oh hi! You stayed. That's awfully nice of you.”

Hugo didn't really want to admit it was an accident. Dirk had been such a cuddly, warm weight in his arms that he'd just sort of fallen asleep with him there.

“I, uh, hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all! Though you do seem a little alarmed. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Now that he knew he wasn't in a survival scenario, he relaxed his posture a little and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. “Yeah, I'm cool. Just... awake, you know?”

“Hmm. Do you have many plans for the day?”

He didn't have any plans. This week he was waiting on the call from Commander Riggins. It was a great opportunity for his career. After all the times he had messed up, he didn't expect to be given such an important project. In the meantime though, he was just... waiting. It was so _boring_.

“Not really. Why? Do you?”

“I'll probably have a wander. Explore the city a bit more, though I've seen most of the sights at this point. Grab some breakfast...” Dirk started toying with a loose thread on the blanket then he looked up at Hugo through his lashes. “Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

“Sure.” He could go to the gym later, but he had to eat.

“Great!” Dirk gave him another one of those smiles. Hugo had never seen someone smile so brightly. Not at him anyway. Dirk sat up and looked around the hotel room. “Well I suppose we should shower.”

“Okay.” Might as well go another round this morning, after all they were both there, both naked, both as attractive as the night before...

He was halfway to the en-suite when Dirk said, “Oh, okay, well... you can have first shower, I suppose, though for future reference I think it might be polite to ask first. Or maybe not as you're a guest. But then it's a hotel so I suppose I'm also a guest, technically, so--”

“We're not showering together?”

Dirk stopped talking and stared at him like he had said something weird. After a few moments he said slowly, “Well, I guess we _could_. If... I mean, if you want. I've never... shared...” He didn't finish the sentence, just stared at Hugo a little longer. Then he leapt out of the bed and rushed to the en-suite. “How exciting!”

Hugo wandered in after him, pushing the door a bit shut. It was a nice bathroom, but not really deserving Dirk's level of enthusiasm. “You're really excited by the shower.”

Holding up his index finger like he was about to make an important point, Dirk said, “I'm excited about sharing the shower.”

“Right, that's what I said.”

The handle lifted and twisted under Dirk's hand, making water spray down from above into the little marble-effect cubicle. “No, you implied I was excited about the shower when in fact I'm excited about the sharing of said shower.”

“Oh.” He couldn't help but smile at that. It was nice that Dirk wanted him again so bad. 

As Dirk lifted his leg to step into the shower, Hugo took a good long look at the sweet curve of his ass. Dirk didn't seem to think he was all that, but he was prettier than the dudes Hugo usually ended up with after looking online. Kind of weird, but in a good way. Like, he didn't have tonnes of muscles, but he wasn't flabby or nothing and he made a lot of nice, enthusiastic faces about stuff.

When he stepped into the shower after him, he first swept the dampened hair from Dirk's face then reached down to squeeze that cute ass. Dirk squeaked then chuckled. 

“Best thing about shower-sharing, I suppose – opportunity for a little grope.”

“Could do more than a little grope,” Hugo suggested, leaning in and kissing him while the water rained down on them. He carried on rubbing the smooth, soft flesh in his palm, letting his index finger push a little until he was rubbing at Dirk's entrance.

Dirk shivered in his arms, breathing out of the kiss. “Oh my.”

“This okay?”

“A little more would be absolutely welcome.”

He pushed a little more insistently with his finger, barely breaching Dirk's hole. Dirk draped his arms around Hugo's wet shoulders, kissing him again with sweeps of tongue. Their erections pressed together and Hugo put his free hand down to grope and rub at the wet, hot skin.

Dirk's moaning started out fairly low, like groans into their kiss. As Hugo worked the tip of his finger in just to play with him a little, Dirk's breathing picked up in pace and the moans turned into more desperate little whines. 

“Yeah?” Hugo said between kisses. “You like me going there?”

“Yes _please_.”

They hadn't brought any lube into the shower, so Hugo didn't go all the way, just pressed and teased. Dirk moaned constantly though they sounded more like little hums when he closed his lips to press little kisses all over Hugo's neck and jaw. The shower slicked their bodies up, making it so easy to keep rubbing and touching and sliding their dicks together. He twisted his finger in a little more and Dirk shuddered all over. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if that was okay, then Dirk nipped lightly at his jaw where he'd been kissing and whispered, “oh god, yes.”

“Starting to think I should've fucked you,” Hugo said. If Dirk liked it this much, just with a finger...

“Maybe you should. Maybe... we could meet up again.”

Hugo nodded fervently without really thinking about it. He have agreed to pretty much anything as Dirk's hand joined his in stroking them off. He'd been half-hard already when he woke, fully firm by the time he was anticipating Dirk's cute ass in the shower. 

One of Dirk's arms stayed hooked over Hugo's shoulder, their wet skin sliding together as he clung on. He seemed to _really_ like the fingering, a little shiver whenever that finger crooked slightly. 

“Oh god, I'm going to... please...” A little desperate look up at Hugo through wet hair. “Is it too soon? Because this is _so_ good I can't... oh... I can't help it.”

“You're gonna come?”

“Yes!”

“That's cool.” He wasn't far off himself, breathing hard. “You do what you gotta do.”

He kissed Dirk then, getting a lot of tongue in response. Only moments later Dirk let out a little cry and Hugo felt it slick against the hand wrapped around their dicks. Dirk's fingers dug into the back of his neck briefly, but not enough to hurt. 

As Hugo drew back his finger, Dirk took a step back to put a little distance between their bodies. He kept his hand on Hugo's dick and stroked with renewed focus and pace. 

“Fuck...” Hugo let go so as not to get in his way. Dirk reached down with his other hand and stroked tentatively at his balls and Hugo had to lay a hand on the wall to steady himself.

“I like your cock,” Dirk announced randomly. “It looks exactly like mainstream pornography would tell you it should. Well done.”

“Thank you?” Hugo said breathlessly. It was a nice compliment, definitely. 

Dirk huffed and drew his hands away, but was getting to his knees in the running water before Hugo could complain. He leaned forward until his open mouth was almost at Hugo's dick, then he stopped and leaned back again. “Sorry, is this okay?”

“Yeah. Better than okay. Put your mouth on it.” Maybe that was a bit rude. “Uh, please.”

Dirk beamed up at him then did exactly that, hot mouth sliding down over him. It had been _way_ too long since someone went down on him and Hugo struggled to catch his breath for a moment in the steam of the shower. He watched the water patter down on Dirk's pale back and rolled his hips to push a little further into his hot, wet mouth.

His groan echoed in the shower as Dirk tried out little motions of tongue. With the hand that wasn't pressed against the damp tiles, Hugo slid a hand into Dirk's wet hair and petted him a little. Just a little encouragement. 

One of Dirk's hands slid up Hugo's thigh to cup his ass. Then he squeezed a little. Hugo chuckled, a little breathless. “You like my ass?”

His cock slid from Dirk's mouth, slipping across his lips and smudging pre-cum on his face. It was such a hot sight Hugo thought for a second he was actually going to come. He didn't.

“I _really_ like your bum, yes. It's very...” Dirk squeezed again. “Firm.”

“Well, I train.”

“Obviously.”

With a little pat to that firm ass, Dirk went back to licking around the head of Hugo's dick and stroking up and down the length. 

“Mmm, babe, I'm gonna come.”

His comment didn't slow Dirk down. “Oh good.”

He started dragging his tongue in big, slow licks across the slit at the head like a greedy porn star. Hugo couldn't last long with that and the firm stroking and he swore as he came, splashing his come over Dirk's face, only some getting inside his mouth. 

As Hugo recovered from his orgasm, Dirk sat back on his heels under the spray and wiped his facial away. Hugo didn't miss his little swallow, which sent a jolt of arousal to his spent dick.

“You don't spit?”

“Huh?” Dirk pushed himself up to his feet. “Oh, your come? No. Seems messy. I suppose I could have, given we're in the shower. Oh well, a thought for next time.” He stopped, mouth hanging open. “Uh... that is, if... there is a next time?”

“Don't see why not,” Hugo said with a shrug. He reached past Dirk for the washcloth and dampened it under the shower spray before bringing it to Dirk's face. “You missed a bit.”

It wasn't clear why Dirk was looking at him the way he was, blue eyes wide until the water made him blink, but he didn't seem annoyed so Hugo assumed he was okay. He brought the washcloth down Dirk's neck, along his shoulder and to his chest. Dirk smiled widely.

“Are you washing me?”

“Figured I may as well. I got the cloth.”

“This is true.” Dirk turned away from him, pivoting in the shower. “Back, please.”

Hugo laughed at the request, but did as he was asked, sweeping the cloth over Dirk's back in slow, repetitive motions. With the first stroke, Dirk shivered and sighed. 

“Nobody's ever scrubbed my back before.”

“It's not really a scrub. This is a scrub.” He rubbed the cloth quickly in one place, making Dirk yelp and jump like you would when a teammate whipped your ass with a towel. Hugo grabbed him quickly so he didn't fall and was relieved when Dirk laughed.

“Okay, I stand corrected. Still, it was nice and relaxing for a moment there.” Dirk stuck his tongue out at him. Hugo licked it to retaliate. Dirk turned it into a kiss.

Honestly it was the most playful one-night thing Hugo had ever had. When they got out of the shower and dried off and got dressed it didn't feel weird at all to make plans for the day together, to just hang out like friends even though they didn't really know each other that well. Dirk seemed to feel the same, taking Hugo's hand and swinging it as they went out into the city.

“I'm quite excited, to be honest. It's a bit like a date. I know it's not a date, but it's a bit like one.”

“Kinda the other way round,” Hugo said, thinking about it. Dirk cocked his head to the side, looking at him like a confused puppy, so he tried to explain it better. “Well, normally on a date you take someone out somewhere nice and treat them, then they have sex with you. You know, if they want to. We're doing it like, the other way round. Backwards.”

Dirk grinned. “Does that mean you're going to treat me?”

“I don't know. Depends on what treat you want, I guess.”

“Is that an innuendo?”

“...Maybe?” He wasn't _exactly_ sure.

They went for breakfast first at a little coffee shop that served French-style food. It looked pretty much like a grilled cheese sandwich to Hugo, but maybe they were French originally. He didn't know where all the foods came from. Who needed to know that?

Dirk had crepes with a lot of sugar. They were definitely French, he was pretty sure on that one.

“So what's your first name?”

“Hugo,” he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Hmm, Hugo Friedkin.” Dirk sounded it out. “Should I call you Hugo?”

“Can if you want. Nobody else does.”

“Not even your...” Dirk waves a hand. “Friends?”

“Nah, like I said it's all gym buddies. We all go by surname. At work it's kinda...” He stopped himself from saying 'military'. Was he allowed to say that much? He couldn't remember the rule. Better change the subject. “What's your surname again?”

“Gently. I'm Dirk Gently. I'm a detective. I solve cases.”

“That's cool. You on one now?”

With a laugh, Dirk shook his head at him. “Hardly. I'm not lucky enough for people to pay me to have breakfast with handsome men. No, I'm in the process of waiting at the moment. I've been contacted by an interested party but the thing they need me to solve hasn't actually happened yet. I'm not sure it will, it's a bit peculiar, but they've promised to contact me when it's time so I'm just waiting on him really. Killing time, so to speak. You? I assume you don't have work today.”

“No, I'm waiting too. My boss is going to call me when I have to come in. There's all this... paperwork and research and stuff they have to do first and that's not really my role. They sent me a bunch of files to look at but it's so _boring_ , like... I just want to do the job, I don't want to read and file stuff.”

Dirk nodded with almost manic agreement, blue eyes wide. “Right? I'm fairly lucky in that my work tends to just fall in my lap and then I follow a chain of bizarre and frightening events until everything works out as it should, but sometimes there are... bills and, and... invoices and I loathe them completely.”

Hugo nodded, but now he was curious about something else. “What do you mean by you following 'a chain of bizarre and frightening events'? That sounds bad.”

“Well, it's not great. But it's the job.”

“Have you thought about maybe getting a different job?”

The smile Dirk gave him at that was different from any so far. It was almost sad, not happy and excited at all. It was a little smile.

“I've thought about it. Things tend to conspire against me ever following that thought very far, unfortunately. There are many obstacles for me in a normal path. But it's alright.” He looks away and starts putting more and more sugar in his tea. “I've helped a lot of people. For example, just a few months ago I was legitimately fighting Welsh gnomes. Well, I say 'fighting'...”

He didn't even have to ask Dirk to explain it further. Dirk went on to tell the whole story as they finished their breakfast, getting a weird look from the waiter who brought their bill. Hugo put it on his card and Dirk didn't seem to even notice that he hadn't needed to pay anything as they left.

They wandered around the city shops, mostly just talking. Well, Dirk kept talking and Hugo kept listening, occasionally asking questions because Dirk's adventures sounded _crazy_. Like, crazier than the new project Hugo was involved in. He couldn't remember what it was called though.

“Why does all this stuff happen to you? It's weird.”

That stopped Dirk mid-sentence in his tale about Thor. He was holding Hugo's hand again. Like they were actually dating. “Oh, well, do you know anything about holistic theory?”

Hugo looked at him. Dirk tried again.

“The interconnectedness of all things?”

Hugo continued to look at him. For a moment Dirk seemed a little disappointed at the lack of response, but he bounced back with an eagerness to explain. He started talking about cause and effect and the Universe and paths and intertwining things and honestly, Hugo nodded along but it didn't make a bit of sense. 

A couple of shops later and Dirk was still talking, though he had also bought a new jacket and a new tie. 

“I must say, I'm very glad that the Universe has let me have today and last night to myself. It's been lovely. You've even listened to me all day. Normally people have gotten a bit annoyed with me by this point.”

“Told you, I like your accent.”

“Ha, yes, you did, didn't you? Then I have to say that's a first too, someone being erotically interested in hearing me talk about the Universe. Well, if it means you don't tell me to shut up, I'm happy with whatever sort of interest you take in my talking. I do regret that conversation has been so one-sided though. I haven't given you a chance to talk about your work or theories on the workings of the Universe at all.”

“I'm not allowed to talk about work. It's a, uh, contractual obligation of secrecy or something. I don't really have theories on the workings of the Universe either. Yours is probably right.”

Dirk beamed. “Thank you. I don't hear that very often.” He stopped, looking at the restaurant across the road. “Lunch?”

Hugo checked his watch. It was already early afternoon. They had been wandering for hours. “Sure.”

“Then maybe...” Dirk worried at his lower lip with his teeth, looking shy all of a sudden. “You'd like to come over to the hotel again? For a little while? Just because obviously I don't know when my contact will call me or when your boss will call you and when they do we probably won't have any time to meet up and I like this.”

The words came out in a rush that took Hugo a moment to process.

“Yeah, this is nice. I'll come back to yours for a bit.”

“Great!” Dirk clapped his hands together excitedly then whirled away to cross over to the restaurant. Hugo grabbed his shoulder to stop him wandering into traffic. “Oops,” Dirk said with an embarrassed little grin. “I may have been a little distracted.”

If that was distracted, Hugo didn't know what to call it later in the restaurant when their feet kept touching one another's legs under the table. Dirk was quieter than he had been all day but he didn't even finish his steak. Whenever Hugo looked up at him, Dirk was smiling his way. 

Were they _actually_ on a date? How would they know? Given they were doing the food thing and then were going to have sex, maybe it was a date after all.

Dirk insisted on paying for their meal. “You probably thought I didn't notice that you paid for breakfast, but I did. Fair's fair.”

They made their way back to the hotel. This time Dirk asked about him, kind of like an interview or some kind of talk show. Did he have any siblings? What was his favourite colour? Would he rather be too hot or too cold? What were his opinions on Pluto, the planet _and_ the Disney dog? Questions like that, watching Hugo's face intently as he answered. There was a short break from questioning when they stopped in a drug store for condoms, then it was only a short distance back to Dirk's room at the hotel. The bellhop glanced up as they passed through the foyer, but he looked away again just as quickly.

Once they got into Dirk's room things were a little shy and awkward again for a bit, though Dirk was a lot more giggly about it than he had been the night before. Hugo cut to the chase with a kiss, they started undressing each other and it didn't take them long to get to the bed after that.

It was nice to take his time for once. Usually his one-nighters from the internet were kinda hurried, like they had other places to be or they didn't want him there for long. This time, after he had fucked Dirk's brains out, they just lay there for a while. Even though they were both kinda sweaty and sticky and gross, Dirk sprawled over him and smiled. 

He nearly fell asleep again, but he shook himself out of it. It probably wasn't even that late yet. Evening, maybe. “I gotta go to the gym.”

“What, this wasn't enough exercise for you?”

“Nah. Didn't do any lifting.”

“You'll have to do me standing up next time, then.” Dirk blinked, heavy-lidded eyes suddenly waking up. “Um, that is... I don't know what your schedule's like, but this has been very lovely. If you do happen to find yourself with some free time, it would be nice to um...”

“Fuck against the wall?”

“Ha! Well, that too, yes. But also maybe, dinner? Or something? Takeout pizza, maybe. Television. Or a movie. Or... well. Sorry. I suppose I'm being a little eager. I just don't really have many acquaintances around here. I think experiences are better shared. No?”

That was a lot to think about. Dinner? Movies? No friends? Shared experiences, what experiences? “Uh...”

“If not, that's fine too. This has been _great_ and stuff. You've been fantastic. It has been far too long since someone gave me such a seeing-to. In the past I have had some truly tedious sex and this wasn't like that at all.”

“Dirk?”

“Yes?”

“I'd like to hang out again sometime. We've got each other's numbers, right? So we'll just have to arrange it. But right now I really gotta go to the gym. My personal trainer will get real mad at me otherwise. I missed our last appointment because I forgot.”

“Oh, then you absolutely need to go.” With a huff, Dirk rolled off of him. “I don't envy you, mind. Never got into that whole gymming business.”

Hugo swung his legs off of the bed and used the blanket to wipe some of the moisture from his skin.

“I have got to get some tissues,” Dirk grumbled behind him. “I feel bad inflicting the bedding on the cleaning staff in this state.”

“It's what they're paid for, babe.” 

“Hmm, not sure about that.”

He carried on getting dressed, moving about the room to pick up his clothes. Dirk watched lazily from the bed. Hugo actually sort of wanted to go back to the bed, but he forced himself to be disciplined. He had a new project coming up and he had to be at his best, even if that meant ignoring Dirk's naked body. 

The usual 'I'll call you' didn't seem quite... enough. After all, they'd spent like, the whole day together. They must have been hanging out for the full twenty-six hours by that point. So he wandered back to the bed and kissed Dirk on the forehead. _Then_ said, “I'll call you.”

Dirk beamed at him. “I hope so.”

Honestly, after he left Hugo wasn't sure he would ever see Dirk again. He had a few people he'd met up with a few times after a good night, but there were more that he'd only seen for one night of his life. 

For the next couple of days he got on with his usual routine, working out at the gym, watching tv, practising down the range with one of his new guns. When he got home and found he had nothing in the fridge or cupboards to eat, he messaged Dirk and asked if he wanted to grab dinner. Dirk seemed really excited at the invitation.

It was weird how easy it was to get along. So many people usually gave Friedkin these sort of... frustrated looks, like he wasn't saying what they wanted him to say. But how was he supposed to know what they wanted him to say? People were confusing. Dirk was also confusing, but not in the same way. He never seemed annoyed when Friedkin didn't know what he was talking about, he just took it as a cue to talk more to explain himself. And Dirk knew like, _so much_. He was like a genius or something. He knew loads of random facts about things. But he didn't know everything. He didn't know really obvious stuff like actors or musicians. And he was always really grateful when Friedkin told him more about them. 

And yeah, okay, so the sex was awesome too. Dirk considered them “highly sexually compatible”, or so he said after the third time they had met up to fuck. They ordered pizza to the hotel that time and did it in the armchair by the bed, which Dirk considered, “avant-garde sexing”.

All in all, Friedkin was thinking that he kind of liked how things were going. He had a cool new job that he was reporting to early the next day and Dirk was laying across him watching the news and eating cold pizza. 

“We should keep meeting like this,” Friedkin said.

“Yes, alright. While I'm in the area I certainly won't be opposed to it.”

“You leaving any time soon?”

Dirk turned over so that they were belly-to-belly. “I don't think so, but it's hard to know for sure. My work takes me all over the place.”

“Your work as a holler... holly...”

“Holistic detective.”

“Yeah. The, uh, interconnectedness of things.”

He didn't understand it at all, but his comment made Dirk beam. “That's exactly it! And sometimes the connections take me far away. But hopefully I can stay a little longer. I must say, Hugo. You have made Seattle extremely welcoming.”

“Cool. I'm glad.”

Friedkin _liked_ Dirk. He hadn't even realised that he would want someone around on the regular, but this sex and hanging out was awesome. It reminded him of having a girlfriend, but that was years back. 

“And you have your new promotion tomorrow, don't you? I imagine you'll be quite busy with that.”

“Not too busy for you, babe.” 

“Aww! That's cute. And probably unrealistic, but we shall see.”

“Yeah, we will,” Friedkin said before tickling him to tease. Dirk squealed and squirmed and before he knew it, that lanky body was pressed up against him breathing hard and every idea he'd had of heading home for an early night went clear out of his head.

The next morning saw him a little worse for wear, not at all how he'd anticipated meeting Colonel Riggins. Still, he tried to make a good impression, said 'yes sir' to all of the things and acted like he understood. Everyone knew half of a job was looking like you knew what to do. And this was a cool project, they had special people that they were going to follow and protect and observe and stuff. 

Riggins got the file out on the one they were following up first. Project Icarus. There was stuff about possible psychic powers and the Universe and how he was the key to... something...

But more worryingly, the picture of Icarus was a big picture of Dirk Gently.


End file.
